


gadfly

by Sazzzandora



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baekhun, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sebaek - Freeform, annoying mom, baekhyun x sehun, cutest ship, gadfly, hunbaek, kpop, otp, sehun x baekhyun
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzzandora/pseuds/Sazzzandora
Summary: Baekhyun will eigentlich nur ein wenig Zeit mit seinem Freund Sehun verbringen, wenn da nicht dieser Quälgeist wäre... // EXO // SeBaek (Baekhun, oder wie auch immer ihr es nennen wollt) // Sehun x Baekhyun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! 
> 
> Vielleicht hat mich der/die ein oder andere schon mal im Tokyo Ghoul, Attack on Titan oder Haikyuu Fandom gesehen, hi.
> 
> Vor einiger Zeit bin ich aber in den K-POP abgerutscht und was soll ich sagen... Der gute Stoff nimmt einen doch ganz schön arg ein, aber macht immerhin glücklich (oder zumindest abhängig, yolo).  
> Es war einfach nur eine kleine Idee und ich hatte Spaß beim Schreiben, Punkt :D
> 
> Ich probier's einfach mal.  
> Ich hoffe es Du magst es! 
> 
>  
> 
> Die Jungs gehören natürlich alle sich selbst ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Und jetzt viel Spaß!

*

 

 

Der Melodie des Abspanns des zweiten Teils Transformers hörte ich schon gar nicht mehr zu. Dafür lenkte Sehun mich mit seinen Händen und Lippen zu sehr ab. Eine seiner Hände massierte förmlich meinen Hintern, während die andere unter meinem Shirt meinen Rücken auf und ab streichelte. Das tat er beiläufig, während wir uns regelrecht besinnungslos küssten. 

Ich saß auf seinem Schoß, hatte mich über ihn gebeugt. Meine Hände streichelten mal über seine Brust, mal über seine breiten Schultern hoch durch seine dunkelbraunen Haare. Bis kurz vor Beginn des Abspanns hatten wir nur gekuschelt, aber durch die Nähe zu meinem Freund, der ebenso wie ich nur Shirt und Boxershorts trug, sowie die Hitze, die sowohl von ihm, als auch vom aufgedrehten Heizkörper ausging, hatte sich auch die Stimmung aufgeheizt. Somit war ich kurzerhand auf ihn drauf geklettert und hatte sehr ausgiebige Küsse angezettelt. Weiterhin spielte der Hintergedanke mit ihm zu schlafen eine mindestens gleichwertige Rolle, weil - ganz ernsthaft? Mein Freund war sex-on-legs, ich liebte ihn und ich liebte es auch mit ihm zu schlafen. Logisch oder?

"Baekhyun?!"

Mom. Na ganz toll.

Ich unterbrach den Kuss, schnalzte leise mit der Zunge, während Sehun sich unbeirrt über meine Wange zu meinem Ohr küsste. Er saugte an meinem Ohrläppchen, biss zärtlich hinein und ließ mich dadurch überrascht keuchen. Ich spürte seine Zähne und Lippen, ebenso wie seine Zunge an meinem Hals unterm Ohr. Um ihm mehr Fläche zu geben, legte ich den Kopf schief.

Leise seufzend schob ich während der Liebkosung meines Halses sein Shirt hoch. Er ließ einen Moment von mir ab und setzte sich auf. Das nutzte ich, um ihm das T-Shirt auszuziehen. Ich leckte über meine Lippen und strich seinen flachtrainierten Bauch hoch zur ebenso trainierten Brust. Das Shirt war ich achtlos runter auf den Holzboden. Als Sehun zurückrutschte, um sich am Kopfende an die Wand zu lehnen, stießen unsere Becken aneinander und ich stöhnte leise in sein Ohr. Sein scharfes Einatmen verursachte ein Grinsen meinerseits. 

Am anderen Ende des Flures, wahrscheinlich aus der Küche, hörte ich meine Mom erneut nach mir rufen, mit ihrer lauten, manchmal doch sehr nervigen Stimme. Sie könnte doch einfach sagen, was sie wollte! Nicht weiter darauf eingehend saugte ich nun auch an Sehuns Hals, der prompt zu kichern begann und den Kopf zur Schulter zog, um mir zu entkommen. Ja~ ich wusste, er war kitzlig am Hals, aber genau das machte es so unwiderstehlich, ihn dort zu küssen und sich der Herausforderung zu stellen, ihm deutliche Knutschflecken zu verpassen, so wie er es bei mir oft tat. 

"Na komm schon, lass mich machen", gluckste ich und fing eine seiner Hände ab. 

"Nein, bitte nicht, das kitzelt", maulte er, aber konnte dabei nicht einmal ansatzweise ernst bleiben, "Bitte, bitte, bitte!"

"Stillhalten, Baby~."

Verspielt biss ich ihn, leckte über die geschundene Stelle und saugte an ihr, während der Jüngere versuchte stillzuhalten. Ich machte es ihm noch schwerer, indem ich mein Becken rhythmisch auf seinem bewegte. Sein Atem an meinem Ohr ging ganz unkontrolliert. Mal drang das unterdrückte Lachen durch, mal mischte er ein Seufzen oder Keuchen unter. Ich liebte es so sehr, wenn er lachte, so süß!

"Baekhyunie! Baekhyun!", schrie meine Mom erneut.

Mein Lächeln erstarb und ich knurrte genervt gegen die warme Haut meines Freundes, der mich ganz dreist leise auslachte. 

"Baekhyunie~", summte er und packte an meinem Hintern erneut fest zu, "Zieh nicht so ein Gesicht. Davon kriegst du Falten und du willst doch nicht noch älter aussehen als du eh schon bist, oder?"

"Was?! Jetzt werd' bloß nicht frech!", empörte ich mich. 

"Ach mach dir keine Sorgen, ich steh auf Ältere."

"Aha, ist das so?"

Lachend presste er mich gegen sich, sodass ich mich aufstützen musste und nun über ihm kniete. Er umarmte mich fest. Bestimmend strich Sehun meinen Rücken, meinen Hintern und meine Oberschenkel entlang und ließ schlussendlich an letzteren seine Finger kleine Kreise direkt unter meinen Boxershorts malen. Ich legte die Arme um seinen Nacken, beugte mich runter, um ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyunie~, jetzt sei doch nicht so unhöflich, das ist deine Mutter", er grinste mich dumm an, als sie erneut nach mir gerufen hatte. 

"Nah, nicht beachten, die will bloß nerven", murmelte ich und gab ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den dunkelroten, nicht gerade kleinen, geschweige denn unauffällig platzierten Knutschfleck. 

"BAEKHYUN!"

Sehun lachte erneut auf, als ich zutiefst genervt stöhnte. Das war doch nicht ihr Ernst. Zur Beruhigung gab der Größere mir einen feuchten Kuss zwischen die Schlüsselbeine und massierte meine Oberschenkel. Dabei rutschten seine Finger unter dem Stoff durch. Provokant zupfte er an diesem, drückte die Finger gegen die sensible Haut. Bestätigend summte ich ihm ins Ohr, dass mir gefiel was er tat.

"BYUN! BAEK! HY-"

"Mein Gott, was will die denn - JA WAS?!", fiel ich ihr nun ins Wort und drehte mich halb zur verschlossenen Zimmertür.

"Warum kommt sie nicht her?", fragte der Größere.

"Ja weil's eh nicht wichtig ist."

Klar, aufstehen und zur Tür gehen, diese öffnen und mich dann mit meiner Mom anschreien wäre deutlich einfacher, aber wozu mit Ständer vom (wortwörtlich) total heißen Freund (ebenfalls mit Ständer) aufstehen, wenn ich doch mit einer ebenso lauten Stimme gesegnet war, wie sie?

"IST SEHUN SCHON DA?!"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Im Hintergrund hörte man jetzt auch noch die Abzugshaube laufen. Kein Wunder schrie sie noch lauter als sonst. Sehun zog nun mein Shirt über meinen Kopf. Leise schnalzte ich mit der Zunge, streichelte aber durch seine weichen Haare. Nicht dass er dachte, ich wäre jetzt wegen meines Shirts von ihm auch noch genervt. 

Aber Gott, meine Mom hatte ja wohl seine Schuhe im Flur und seine Jacke an der Garderobe gesehen und auf der Kappe, die dabei hing, die ich ihm vor zwei Tagen zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, stand sein Name, also sollte Mom sich das zufälligerweise doch herleiten können, oder?

"BAEK-"

"JAHA! SPÄTER MOM, OKAY?!"

Hoffentlich war es das, zumindest fürs erste. Heute wollte sie meinen Freund nämlich 'endlich' kennenlernen. Wir waren jetzt ein gutes halbes Jahr zusammen, nachdem ich ihn vor etwas über eineinhalb Jahren kennengelernt hatte, aber irgendwie hatten die beiden sich noch nie so richtig vorgestellt und unterhalten, da - ja, keine Ahnung warum eigentlich. Sie hatten sich wohl ständig verpasst, besonders dadurch, dass wir jetzt beide studierten und Sehun alle ein bis zwei Tage nachmittags bis spät abends zum Tanztraining ging und weil meine Mom selbst Krankenschwester mit echt mies gelegenen Schichten war. 

Mom wusste allerdings, dass wir schon etwas länger zusammen waren, freute sich täglich mindestens einmal über unsere Beziehung und war auch sonst mit allem mehr als zufrieden, was ich ihr von Hunie erzählte und gesehen hatten sie sich auch schon flüchtig. Nur so wirklich ganz, ganz offiziell vorgestellt hatte ich ihn ihr noch nicht. Darauf bestand sie allerdings, was ich auch nachvollziehen konnte.

Vor ein paar Tagen noch hatte sie gescherzt, sie würde nicht zulassen, dass ich mit ihm schliefe, ehe sie ihn wirklich kennengelernt hätte. Auf meine Antwort, dass sie dafür gut fünf Wochen zu spät dran sei, hatte sie nur gelacht und ab gewunken. Selbst schuld, wenn sie mir nicht glaubte, aber sie hatte es ja wissen wollen.

Zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte ich Sehun auf der Einweihnugsparty eines Kommilitonen, Kim Junmyeon. Der war vorher Sehuns Nachbar und auch ein Kindheitsfreund gewesen. Hunie war gerade neunzehn geworden und ich einundzwanzig. Wir hatten uns nach kurzen, (man glaubte es kaum) schüchternheitsbedingten Anlaufschwierigkeiten ziemlich gut verstanden und dann gefühlt den ganzen Abend unterhalten.

Die folgenden Wochen hatten wir uns gut angefreundet und wenig später waren wir an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem wir uns alles erzählten. Das war ungefähr nach vier Monaten gewesen, kurz nachdem Sehun und sein derzeitiger Freund Schluss gemacht hatten. Ab da hatten wir regelrecht aneinander geklebt. Chanyeolie, ein guter Freund von mir, hatte mich irgendwann drauf angesprochen, wann ich denn endlich aufhören würde, nur um Sehun herumzuspringen, statt ihn endlich mal um ein ernsthaftes Date zu bitten.

Das hatte ich dann gemacht, beziehungsweise hatten wir uns bei mir zu Hause, hier auf meinem Bett, spät abends, fast nachts, nach seinem Tanztraining zwei Folgen Gotham angesehen. Der wichtige Part aber war, dass ich mich (angespornt von seinen Seitenblicken) an ihn gekuschelt hatte und ihn auf die Wange geküsst hatte. Zugegeben, das hatte ich bis dato fast täglich getan, nur eventuell weniger zärtlich und verliebt. Und weniger, wenn wir nur zu zweit gewesen waren. Als ich ihn auf die vermeintliche Wange geküsst hatte, hatte ich festgestellt, dass er den Kopf zu mir gedreht hatte und seine Lippen gegen meine bewegte. So hatten wir uns dann zum ersten Mal richtig geküsst - und der zweite und dritte Kuss waren direkt gefolgt.

Ich hatte unsicher nachgehakt, wie es denn zwischen uns weitergehen würde, weil ich ihn schon lange sehr gern hatte und mir eine Beziehung sehr gut vorstellen konnte. Er hatte nervös gelacht und gesagt, jetzt wüsste er, was Junmyeon und auch sein Ex-Freund gemeint hatten, als sie uns beide als blind und aufeinander eingeschossen bezeichnet hatten. Auf meine Frage hin, ob er denn mit mir zusammen sein wollen würde, bekam ich ohne ein Zögern seine Zustimmung. Ja und seitdem waren wir eben zusammen und so kam es, dass wir heute hier lagen und rummachten.

Ich drehte mich zurück zum Dunkelbraunhaarigen und nahm sein Gesicht zwischen die Hände, um seine geröteten, weichgeküssten Lippen wieder einzufangen. Er seufzte leise, öffnete seine Lippen, als ich über seine Unterlippe leckte. Mit zwei Fingern streichelte ich seinen markanten Unterkiefer und begann ihn dann im Nacken zärtlich zu kraulen. Sein Gesicht war ein Bild für die Götter und sein üblicher ernster und leicht arroganter Blick war genau so sexy, wie es süß war, wenn er lachte.

"Mh~ Hunie du bist-"

"ICH HAB GEFRAGT OB SEHUNIE DA IST!"

"Boah, ist die Frau taub?", maulte ich, drehte mich wieder zur Tür und holte Luft, "JAAHAA IST ER! WIR KOMMEN SPÄTER ZU DIR, WIR SIND BESCHÄFTIGT!"

"OKAY, SCHATZ!"

"Ja, nichts 'okay, Schatz', tz", zischte ich.

Sehun unter mir begann wieder lauter zu lachen und lehnte sich mehr zurück. Er strich meine Brust auf und ab, während sich seine vom Gekicher ruckartig bewegte. Von meiner Mom kam einen Moment nichts, aber dann...

"BAEKHYUNIE, NOCH WAS!"

Jetzt wurde ich langsam doch echt angepisst, sie schrie immer für nichts das halbe Haus zusammen. Nur, dass sie jetzt noch was wissen wollte, wunderte mich. Allerdings reizte sie mich viel mehr, als dass sie mich neugierig machte, sodass ich von Sehuns Schoß kletterte, um weniger von ihm abgelenkt zu sein und mich mehr auf die zwar laute, aber gedämpfte Stimme meiner Mom zu konzentrieren. Vielleicht wäre das dann schneller geklärt.

"WAS DENN?!", brüllte ich nun, möglichst direkt etwas lauter als vorher, dass sie mich auch ja beim ersten Mal verstand. 

Allerdings verstand sie mich dieses mal nicht, was ich ihr lautstark verdeutlichte, als ich meine Frage wiederholte. Mein Freund streichelte meine Taille, legte seine Hand dann auf meinem Oberschenkel ab und wartete geduldiger, als ich es jemals nach diesen heißen Küssen eben hätte sein können. Indes sah ich auf meine Bettdecke und zupfte am Spannbetttuch herum.

"OB HUNIE ESSEN ODER TRINKEN WILL!"

"WARUM KOMMST DU DANN NICHT DIREKT HER UND FRAGST IHN SELBST, WENN DU DAS WISSEN WILLST?!"

"WAS?!"

Wieder einen Moment Ruhe. Ich rollte mit den Augen. Typisch, so typisch. Statt dass sie wenigstens die dumme Abzugshaube ausschalten würde oder einmal kurz fragen käme! Ich stützte meinen Kopf in meine Hände. Sie war manchmal grauenhaft peinlich. Sehun sah mich von der Seite an, tippte mit dem Zeigefinger unter mein Kinn, sodass ich ihn wieder ansah. 

"Hm?", machte ich frustriert. 

"Komm wieder her, Baek."

"Nein."

"Okay, keine Lust mehr?", fragte er und streckte sich zu mir, um fürsorglich meine gerötete Wange zu küssen.

"Hm- was? Doch, klar, aber komm du lieber her."

Demonstrativ legte ich mich zurück und zog auffordernd an seiner Hand. Es erinnerte mich ein bisschen an unser erstes Mal vor sechs Wochen. Nur dass wir inzwischen alles andere als noch schüchtern waren, wie am Anfang. Naja, so wirklich schüchtern war unser erstes Mal auch nicht gewesen, aber die übliche Nervosität war eben präsent gewesen. Man wollte sich nicht wehtun, nichts falsch machen und trotzdem Spaß haben.

Mein erst zögerliches, dann liebevolles Lächeln erwidernd kam er jetzt meiner Bitte nach und kletterte über mich drüber. Ich winkelte die Beine an und Sehun kniete sich zwischen sie. Vor fünf Wochen war ich an seiner Stelle gewesen, aber so rum gefiel es sogar noch etwas besser. Er fuhr meine Oberschenkel, meine Hüfte und Taille mit den Händen nach, während er sich über mich beugte. Und genau das war es, was mir besser gefiel. Sehun war eigentlich zwar, so wie auch ich, schüchtern, aber konnte auch dominant. Also: Perfekt. Und was sich im Endeffekt ergab, war es dann einfach. Eine seiner Hände legte den halben Weg wieder in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zurück und zog am Bund meiner Boxershorts. 

"Jetzt entspann dich, okay? Darf ich?", fragte er mich rücksichtsvoll.

Ich sah ihm direkt in die dunkelbraunen Augen, die inzwischen schon fast schwarz wirkten und nickte ungeduldig. Er küsste mich sanft, blieb mit den Lippen so nah, dass sie meine nach wie vor fast berührten. Mit der einen Hand zog er gleichzeitig meine Boxershorts ein Stück herunter, sodass er daraufhin ungestört meine Erregung umfassen konnte. Meine Augen flogen zu, eine Mischung aus genießerischem Stöhnen und Seufzen verließ meine Kehle.

"Gott, Baekhyun, du machst mich wahnsinnig", hauchte er und gab mir einen zweiten, ebenso leichten und unglaublich verführerischen Kuss.

Sofort streckte ich meinen Kopf etwas höher und leckte einmal über seine Lippen. Sehun verwickelte mich direkt in einen Zungenkuss, der mir Atem und Verstand raubte. Würde ich nicht schon liegen, würde seine Zunge an meiner mich spätestens jetzt in die Knie zwingen. Und dann auch noch seine Hand zwischen meinen Beinen, die nun angefangen hatte, sich auf und ab zu bewegen. Ungehalten stöhnte ich ihn den Kuss und konnte ein Grinsen nicht verhindern, einfach weil es so gut tat war, was der Jüngere in mir auslöste. Ich war einfach so glücklich mit ihm-

"SEHUNIE?!"

Nun unterbrach Sehun unseren leidenschaftlichen Kuss, da er wieder lachen musste. Er schüttelte allerdings den Kopf, also fand er es nicht so lustig, wie man auf den ersten Blick hätte denken können. Der Jüngere blinzelte mich ungläubig und etwas genervt an. Ich murrte leise, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und merkte, wie meine Wangen nun nicht mehr nur vor Lust gerötet waren, sondern auch vor Scham regelrecht brannten.

"Gott, diese Frau ist so furchtbar peinlich, ich weiß jetzt genau, was mein Bruder immer bemängelt hat", jammerte ich, "Es tut mir so leid."

Er seufzte leise, küsste meine Stirn. 

"Baekhyun, alles gut. Konzentrier dich nur auf mich", er räusperte sich, "JA?!", rief er dann zurück.

Während er eine Antwort abwartete, strich er meine Erregung weiter auf und ab und mit dem Daumen über die Spitze, was mir ein kehliges Aufstöhnen entlockte. Ich fuhr mit einer Hand durch meine aschblonden Haare, legte die andere auf sein Handgelenk zwischen meinen Beinen. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach abwarten, bis sie Ruhe gab.

"Sehun, warte doch noch-"

"Nein, tu ich nicht." 

"SEHUN HAST DU HUNGER?!"

"NEIN, DANKE, ALLES GUT!", antwortete er und lehnte sich an mein Ohr, welches er einmal küsste, "Jedenfalls nicht auf was gekoch-"

"DURST?!"

Gerade hatte er sich zu mir zurück gedreht, da zog er aufgrund der Nachfrage die Augenbrauen hoch. Ungläubig schüttelte der Jüngere erneut den Kopf. Er gab mir einen Kuss auf mein linkes Knie und begann, seine Hand um meine Erregung schneller und mit etwas mehr Druck zu bewegen. Seine linke Hand legte er in meine rechte Kniekehle.

"AUCH NICHT, DANKE!"

Mein Atem beschleunigte sich. Sehnsüchtig streckte ich meine Hand nach Sehun aus und griff nach der Hand unter meinem Knie. 

"Komm her, bitte", seufzte ich. 

Aber im Gegenteil - mein Freund rutschte etwas zurück. Dann ließ er von meiner Mitte ab, allerdings um meine Boxershorts nun gänzlich von meinen Beinen zu ziehen. Endlich ohne den störenden Stoff, der zwischen meinen Beinen aufgespannt gewesen war, klammerte ich mich mit den Beinen um seine Taille und zog ihn auffordernd zu mir.

"Sehun, bitte."

Ohne zu zögern beugte er sich auch wieder über mich, wieder mit einer Hand in meiner Kniekehle, um diesmal aber mein Bein etwas anzuheben und mir entgegen zu drücken. Seine rechte Hand wieder in meinem Schritt, begann er meinen Hals, meine Schlüsselbeine und meine Brust mit offenen, feuchten Küssen zu versehen.

Um mich weiter zu reizen, stieß er sein nach wie vor in Boxershorts gekleidetes Becken gegen meins. Ich ließ stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und grinste zufrieden, als auch der Tänzer ein heißes Stöhnen von sich gab. Mit den Beinen zog ich mich wieder mehr seinem Schritt entgegen. Es wurde immer hitziger, ich keuchte fast nur noch, statt anständig zu atmen. 

Jetzt auf der Seite, statt in der Mitte meines Bettes zu liegen hatte den kleinen Vorteil, dass ich allein auch an meinen Nachttisch kam. Möglichst ohne den Blick von Sehun abzuwenden, öffnete ich die mittlere Schublade und ertastete eine Tube und eine schmale Verpackung, die ich meinem Freund beide mehr oder minder ungeduldig hinwarf. 

Ich schloss die Augen, strich meine Haare zurück und hörte, wie Sehun die Tube öffnete. Unruhig streckte ich den Rücken durch. Er sollte endlich weitermachen. Doch statt sich zu beeilen, schob er eine Hand unter mich und gab mir einen lockeren Klaps auf den Hintern. Fast schon klagend stöhnte ich auf. 

"Immer mit der Ruhe, Baekhyun." 

"Sehun, mach endlich", jammerte ich.

"Okay, okay. Alles gut? Darf ich?", fragte er nach und drückte schon einen Finger gegen mich.

"Jaha~ mach endlich!"

Viel zu abgelenkt von seinen Händen und dem unerwarteten ersten Treffen eines empfindlichen Punktes, stöhnte ich laut. Er weiderholte die Bewegung noch etwas öfter, dann aber was anders, was mich nochmal lauter aufstöhnen ließ.

"Oh, fuck, mach das nochmal", bat ich und klammerte mich mit einer Hand an seine Schulter.

"Nein, ich hab alles hier liegen, danke...", murmelte er zur selben Zeit zu sich selbst und sah dann zurück in meine Augen.

"Huh?", machte ich, nach wie vor total von seinen Finger aus dem Konzept gebracht.

"Gut so? Intensiver als sonst?", fragte er.

Er gab mir einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen, als ich nickte.

"Ja, was machst du?"

Er lächelte geheimnisvoll.

"Verrate ich dir vielleicht später. Ach so, äh, deine Mutter hat eben nur gerade gefragt, ob ich was brauche. Weiter, Süßer?"

"Ach so... Gott, was will die noch?"

"Hallo, ob ich weiter machen soll?", fragte er noch einmal und küsste mich.

"Mhm", gab ich von mir, "So wie eben."

Er nickte. Ich wusste, dass Sehun es total liebte, mich so fertig zu machen und ich liebte es eben, so fertig gemacht zu werden, also ergänzte sich das doch. Mit Sehun würde es wahrscheinlich niemals langweilig werden können. 

"SOLL ICH BAEKHYUN RAUSSCHICKEN, DAMIT DU RUHE HAST?!"

"So langsam übertreibt sie", murrte Sehun.

Schön, dass sie nicht nur mich gerade nervte. Geteiltes Leid war schließlich halbes Leid. Auch wenn ich aktuell eher weniger mitbekam, was sie wollte, weil oh mein Gott, dieser Mann machte mich gerade wahnsinnig. Sehuns Hände bewegten sich nun schneller, gezielter, während er sich nun zur Tür drehte, wie ich vorher. Mich jetzt voll und ganz auf meinen Freund und die Lust konzentrierend, schloss ich wieder die Augen und strich noch einmal über meine verschwitzte Stirn und meine Haare. Ich leckte über meine Lippen, biss auf ihnen herum und wurde immer nervöser, wusste, dass es nicht mehr lang dauern würde.

"NEIN DANKE, DEN BRAUCH ICH HIER GERADE!"

Ich erschrak heftig bei seiner lauten Stimme, zuckte stark zusammen und schrie schmerzerfüllt auf, als ich durch meine ruckartige Bewegung so plötzlich seinen dritten Finger fühlte. Sehun hielt sofort inne.

"Sag doch was!", fauchte ich ihn an.

"Sorry, war keine Absicht", entschuldigend küsste er mich, "Geht's oder soll ich aufhören? Hat das sehr wehgetan?"

Ich atmete durch, schüttelte den Kopf. Er nickte bloß, machte erst langsam und vorsichtig, dann wieder schneller und intensiver weiter. Auf einmal kam mir alles viel extremer vor, wie er mich anfasste, meine Unterlippe und meinen Hals sanft biss, mich küsste und mir jeglichen Rest meines Verstandes nahm. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, klopfte laut und es rauschte im Hintergrund in meinen Ohren. Ich roch und sah bloß noch meinen Freund, letzteres wie im Tunnelblick und als würde ich blinzeln.

"I-ich...Sehun, ich-! Hunie-!", begann ich, wurde aber nie fertig.

"Ja~?" 

"Ich- Ich liebe dich, Sehun-!", seufzte ich und mein eigenes langgezogenes Stöhnen unterbrach mich. 

"Danke... Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte er und küsste meine Lippen zärtlich.

Der Größere machte langsam weiter, bis der ganze Druck weg war und nahm die Hände von mir. Ich beobachtete ihn, wie er über seine Finger leckte und schlug locker nach ihm. Er wisch gekonnt aus. Nach einer kleinen Weile kam ich auch wieder zu Atem. 

"Nicht , lass das sein, bah."

Er grinste, fing meine Hand ab und küsste sie und leckte drüber.

"Bäh, Sehun!", maulte ich und zog die Hand weg.

"Schrei du mal nicht zu laut, das machst du selbst oft genug!", empörte er sich lachend, aber stockte plötzlich, "Oh- hast du gehört?!"

Er schaute plötzlich ganz aufgeregt. Ich sah ihn fragend an, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Hä, war er jetzt irre geworden? Weil wir noch nichts für ihn gemacht hatten? Konnte man davon Sachen hören? 

"Was denn?"

"Ich glaub deine Mom war eben an der Tür. Oder ist dein Bruder da?"

"Hä, kannst du dich mal ausdrücken?"

"Na eben hat's geklopft und gerade waren da Schritte. Hast du das nicht gehört?"

"Oh Gott", maulte ich, "Diese Frau ist so schlimm! Ich hoffe sie lernt irgendwann, einfach einmal direkt zu stören, statt hundertmal hintereinander! Oder besser gar nicht!"

Sehun setzte sich auf, streichelte meine Beine. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, zwickte mich in die Oberschenkel. 

"Ey!"

"Baekhyun, geh doch nächstes Mal direkt zur Tür und rede anständig mit ihr."

Sofort schüttelte ich den Kopf. Er hatte schon recht, ja, aber nur, wenn es jede andere beliebige Mom wäre und nicht meine. Die war nämlich speziell und ich traute ihr zu, dass sie das extra gemacht hatte.

"Erstens hat sie angefangen und zweitens ist das Risiko zu groß, dass sie sich sofort eingeladen fühlt und rein kommt, wenn die Tür einmal geöffnet ist. Und sie wird dich instant zu labern, das weiß ich ganz genau. Ich kenne diese Frau zweiundzwanzig Jahre, also nein, die Tür bleibt zu, sorry. Zumal ich nicht nackt und mit 'ner Latte mit meiner Mom reden wollte. Ich hoffe das ist nachvollziehbar für dich." 

"Ja, auch wieder wahr. Ist angekommen."

"Sehr schön, ansonsten hätte ich dich auch ab sofort ein schlecht erzogenes Balg genannt. Hunie, ich bezahl dir auch den Ohrenarzt, für die Schreierei. Tut mir leid."

"Und die Stimmband-OP", ergänzte er.

"Die auch, okay..."

Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

"Ich liebe dich, Baekhyun."

Ich murrte leise, stieß meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Allerdings legte er seine Hand auf meine Brust und drückte mich ins Kissen. Er küsste mich auf die Schläfe. Ich legte die Arme um seinen Nacken und seufzte zufrieden. 

"Ich dich auch, Hunie."

"Entschuldige dich nicht für deine Mom. Meine Eltern haben auch ihre Macken. Ernsthaft, kein Stress Baek, das ist alles nur ein bisschen Gewöhnungssache. Ich werd' schon mit ihr klar kommen, du bist ja selbst nicht gerade ruhig und leise."

Zustimmend nickte ich und küsste seine Nase. Er rümpfte sie, verzog das Gesicht. Ich zwickte kichernd in seine Wange. Gott, er war so unglaublich süß! Mich überglücklich anlächelnd streichelte er mir eine Strähne hinters Ohr und beugte sich daraufhin nah an es heran. Ich spürte seinen heißen Atem und hörte ihn absichtlich stöhnen, was mir einen heißkalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Mit einem festen Griff um meine Hüften zog er mich zurück in seinen Schoß, wobei der sanfte Zusammenstoß meines Beckens mit seiner noch immer sehr präsenten Erregung ein tiefes Aufstöhnen seinerseits verursachte. Ja, so süß er sein konnte, so schnell war er von null auf hundertachtzig wieder heiß gelaufen. 

"Und jetzt lass uns weitermachen, ich bin nämlich noch lang nicht fertig mit dir", raunte er.

 

*


	2. Bonus 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol hat die Nase voll davon, dass Sehun und Baekhyun noch immer nicht daten.  
> (Spielt ein halbes Jahr zuvor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloooooo!
> 
> Mir sind die Finger ausgerutscht :D
> 
> Hab Spaß, auch wenn es nicht uuuunberingt das mega Spannendste vom Spannenden ist.  
> Aber hey, Chanyeolie ist da und vielleicht ist es ganz witzig für Dich geworden.  
> Keine Ahnung. Viel Spaß ^^

*

 

Ein halbes Jahr zuvor

 

"Wann glaubst du eigentlich, wirst du genügend Arsch in der Hose haben, um Sehun um ein richtiges Date zu bitten?"

Chanyeol pausierte das Spiel und legte den Controller zur Seite. Mit dem Oberkörper drehte er sich zu mir. Ich sah rüber in seine Augen, zog eine Braue hoch. Der Jüngere saß vor meinem Bett, an welches er sich angelehnt hatte, auf dem Teppich. Seine Beine hatte er ausgestreckt und durch die Shorts, die er trug, wirkten sie nochmal endlos länger als sowieso schon. Er legte den Kopf jetzt zurück auf meine Matratze und sah mich aus großen Augen an.

"Wie meinen?", ich rollte mich auf die Seite und stützte mich auf.

Er hob die Schultern. Jetzt war ich gespannt, worauf genau er hinaus wollte.

"Weiß auch nicht, ähm~ du stehst voll auf ihn? Und er auf dich? Ihr seid sowas von ineinander verliebt und ihr wisst es beide ganz genau, also leugne es bloß nicht und was ist? Keiner von euch beiden gibt es zu. Ihr seid wie zwei vierzehnjährige Teenager."

Ich lachte auf und setzte mich richtig hin. Der rosahaarige Arsch hatte natürlich voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Ich stand total auf Sehun. Aber Sehun stand doch nicht auch auf mich? Mir war bisher nichts aufgefallen. Ich verstand mich super mit ihm und naja, ja, ich war auch in den Jüngeren verliebt, das stimmte schon. Aber mir war außer in Wünschen, Träumen und Hoffnungen nie der ernsthafte Gedanke gekommen, dass er wirklich auch in mich verliebt sein könnte. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich der glücklichste Mensch auf der Erde, wenn Chanyeolie damit Recht haben sollte.

"Wie kommst du drauf, dass er auch in mich verknallt ist?"

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und geschürzten Lippen sah er mich unbeeindruckt an.

"Ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber ihr seid noch schlimmer als Tao mit Yifan jemals sein könnte. Ihr tänzelt den ganzen Tag umeinander herum, aber keiner traut sich, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Was macht ihr eigentlich, wenn ihr den ganzen Nachmittag bis nachts hier rumchillt? Sinnfreien Sex werdet ihr ja nicht haben, dafür seid ihr zu~ zu blockiert."

"Blockiert?"

"Ich find kein anderes Wort dafür. Ihr seid anhänglich, aber nicht so wie wenn ihr bumsen würdet. Niemand hängt dem anderen einfach so am Arsch, weißt du? Da steckt mehr hinter, versprochen."

Skeptisch sah ich ihn an.

"Und woher willst du das jetzt wissen?"

Chanyeol lachte auf.

"Baek, ich unterhalte mich mit Sehun, genauso wie mit dir. Manchmal auch über dich, Überraschung. Und ich rede ziemlich regelmäßig mit Jongin, der - oh Zufall - Sehunies bester Freund ist? Und? Fällt dir was auf?"

Beleidigt schnaubte ich.

"Wieso sollte er es gerade dir sagen?"

"Weil er, genauso wie du, zu schüchtern ist, um sich in dem Fall gerade dir anzuvertrauen? Überleg doch mal, warum erzählt er dir nichts von seinem Schwarm? Bingo, weil du genau dieser bist!"

"Du bist bescheuert. Sehunie und ich sind gute Freunde. Ich will da nichts ruinieren, auch wenn ich-"

"Ruf ihn an", fiel mir der Jüngere ins Wort.

"Nein, er hat heute viel zu tun. Außerdem war er die letzten Tage außer vorgestern immer hier oder ich bei ihm. Wir können nicht permanent aufeinander rumglucken. Ich will nicht, dass das für ihn vielleicht zu viel wird, besonders wenn er heute schon was vor hat."

Aufgeregt setzte Chanyeol sich auf mein Bett und nickte.

"Ja~ und wenn er dran geht und dann doch noch dieses Bisschen an Zeit für dich opfert?"

"Dann bin ich immer noch erstmal nur ein guter Freund für ihn?"

Er rollte theatralisch mit den Augen.

"Ich könnte kotzen, so wie ihr auf dem Schlauch steht. Er opfert seine Zeit zum Beispiel nicht für mich, ja? Aber für dich nimmt er sich immer Zeit, sogar so viel, dass Jongin schon pissig wird, wenn der Junge beim Tanzen Pausen macht, um deine Anrufe oder Nachrichten zu beantworten. Ich war live dabei, also versuch gar nicht erst, mir da jetzt reinzureden. Jetzt ruf ihn an und mach dir endlich dein Date klar!"

Ich seufzte leise und fuhr mit einer Hand durch meine Haare. Dann legte ich den Controller runter auf den Boden, damit der Größere ihn nicht vor lauter Attraktion auf den Boden schmiss und setzte mich wieder auf, nur um zu sehen, dass mein bester Freund mein Handy in der Hand hielt und meine Chats mit Sehun las, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf über diesen Anblick und streckte eine Hand aus. Wer mochte schon, wenn jemand private Gespräche las?

"Gib her."

"Oh, du rufst also an?"

"Nein. Gib schon her, das geht dich doch gar nichts an."

Er lachte nur und rutschte zurück.

"Jaja, warte, ich öffne dir gerade die Augen, okay? Oh mein Gott, wie süß, hier: 'Hyung ich vermiss dich, kann ich vorbei kommen? Ich brauch gute Gesellschaft.' Und das schreibt er dir nachts um halb zwei? Boah seid ihr gay."

"Er war doch mit Jongin und dir was trinken, er war halt nicht nüchtern."

"Oh. Pf. Wir waren gute Gesellschaft- Ahaha~ 'Ich will nächstes Mal, dass du mitkommst. Oder wir bleiben bei dir oder mir und gucken Gotham weiter. Oder was anderes, mir egal, wir können auch nur rumliegen und nichts tun.' Ich könnt' ihn knutschen, wenn er nicht schon für dich bestimmt wäre. Guck nicht so, Baek, seid ihr damit durch?"

"Nein. Chanyeol-"

"Na, na, na, dann haben wir doch euer Date", er räusperte sich, "Achtung: 'Ich bin sowieso lieber mit dir alleine.' Und hier, jetzt die no-homo-Ausrede von diesem Feigling: 'Statt Chanyeol und Jongin weiter beim-'", empört atmete Chanyeol ein, "Hey, wir haben nicht geflirtet! Oh mein Gott, ich muss dringend mit ihm reden, dieser kleine Mistkerl, er verbreitet Gerüchte. Ich hab Jongin nur gesagt, dass ich voll cool finde, wie er tanzt und dass er sich super bewegt, ja? Fürs Protokoll."

"Scheiß aufs Protokoll", murrte ich.

So langsam wurde ich wütend. Ich hasste es, wenn er mein Handy auch nur in der Hand hielt, auch wenn er für gewöhnlich nur dann Chats las, wenn ich ihn darum bat oder sowas. Am liebsten würde ich ihm eine klatschen, aber bis er sich das wirklich verdient hatte, musste er sich schon mehr anstrengen. Wobei ich es selbst dann wahrscheinlich nicht übers Herz bringen würde, diesem übergroßen Teletubby eine runterzuhauen. Dafür war er dann doch zu lieb und noch dazu mein langjähriger bester Freund, mein Bruder eben.

"Entspann dich mal", lachte er.

"Krieg ich jetzt mein Handy wieder?!", schnauzte ich ihn also nur an und bemühte mich, ihn nicht anzuspucken.

"Nur, wenn du Hunie anrufst und ein Date klar machst. Ansonsten mach ich das", er scrollte ungeniert weiter durch den Chat, "Das Bild ist süß! Oh mein Gott, warte, hat er was an?!"

"CHANYEOL!", fauchte ich nun und wollte nach meinem Handy greifen, doch er schlug meine Hand weg.

"Ja, was, huh? Wer schickt seinem Kumpel schon so ein Bild? Oh mein Gott, ich will irgendwie mehr da unten sehen können, das ist so provokant, hätte er sich nicht weiterweg stellen können? Ich will nicht das Waschbecken sehen, ja, und ich bin hetero", brabbelte der Rosahaarige wirr.

Ich wusste ganz genau, was er sich anschaute. Sehun fragte mich häufig nach meiner Meinung zu Outfits und Styles oder ähnlichem, auch wenn er den ausgeprägteren Sinn für Mode hatte. Aber nebenher schickten wir uns auch so viele Selfies und naja Sehun schlief halt im Sommer immer nur in Boxershorts oder wohl noch weniger und das Bild, das Chanyeol sich da ansah, war von vor ein paar Tagen. 

Sehun hatte es kurz vorm Schlafen gehen aufgenommen und stand ziemlich verpennt mit Zahnbürste im Mund vorm Spiegel und ja, auch ich hatte gerätselt, ob er tatsächlich noch Boxershorts trug oder eben nicht. Ich hatte dazu nur geschrieben, dass er bitte bald wieder vorbeikommen und übernachten solle. Diverse Smileys nahmen aber aus vielen unserer Nachrichten den Ernst, weshalb ich bisher nicht aufgeflogen war, wenn ich ihn anbaggerte. Zumindest ihm gegenüber nicht.

"Anrufen, LOS!"

"Ich hab doch gesagt, er ist beschäftigt!"

Plötzlich hielt er mir das Handy hin und zeigte mir Sehuns Kontakt und just in diesem Moment wählte er die Nummer an.

"Du regelst das jetzt, ansonsten mach ich das und ich schwöre dir, ich mach 's richtig peinlich für dich UND ich oute deine Gefühle, das versprech ich dir."

"Okay, okay, oh mein Gott, ich frag ihn ja! Du bist so zum Kotzen, man könnte meinen du hast dir deine Sturheit von Jongdae abgeguckt. Gib mir mein Handy endlich her, bevor er rangeht!"

Chanyeol gab mir mein Telefon zurück. Ich sah ihn böse an und hielt es mir ans Ohr. Gott sei Dank tutete es noch.

"Du willst es doch, also zick mich jetzt bloß nicht an, wenn ich nur versuche, euch auf die Sprünge zu helfen!"

"Ja, sorry", ich wartete ab, bis Sehun kurz darauf schon dran ging, "Hey, Hunie!"

"Hey, alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Jüngere sofort am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Ich begann zu lächeln, als ich seine Stimme hörte und sah daraufhin Chanyeolie an und wippte mit den Augenbrauen. Der sagte mir so leise wie möglich, dass ich den Lautsprecher einschalten sollte. Daraufhin presste er die Lippen zusammen und starrte mich gebannt an. Ich kratzte mich verlegen am Kopf, bevor ich Sehun die Frage beantwortete. 

"Ja, süß, dass du fragst, alles bestens. Ich... muss dringend bald mit dir sprechen."

Bevor Chanyeolie mich ein drittes Mal nach dem Lautsprecher fragen würde, stellte ich ihn an und legte mein Handy zwischen uns aufs Bett.

"Oh, okay... Was gibt's denn? Ich hab gerade leider nicht viel Zeit zu reden, weil Junmyeon und Kyungsoo zum Lernen in die Bibliothek wollen und ich bin schon unterwegs. Wir können aber nachher nochmal telefonieren, wenn du magst? Oder ist dir nach dem Training zu spät?", fragte Sehun.

Chanyeol holte plötzlich aufgeregt aus und boxte mir fest gegen die Schulter.

"Au!"

"Ist was passiert? Baek-"

"Nein- nichts, nein, ich hab mir glaube ich was in der Schulter eingeklemmt, nichts schlimmes, keine Sorge- äh~ ja, später ist super, ich hab Zeit, ja. Oder du- kommst... her? W-wenn du nicht zu müde bist?"

"Frag richtig", wies mein Gegenüber fast tonlos an.

Ich rollte mit den Augen.

"Kaffee hilft immer. Soll ich dir welchen mitbringen?"

Ich blinzelte.

"Nein, danke."

"Okay, ich freu mich, aber vorbeikommen wird eventuell echt spät", er seufzte, "Ich würde am liebsten sofort zu dir fahren, aber ich hab's es den anderen versprochen. Ich hab eigentlich gar keinen Bock zu lernen."

"Du folterst dich lieber, als bei mir zu sein?", fragte ich gespielt schnippisch.

Chanyeol zog die Augenbrauen hoch und grinste breit. Sehun lachte leise am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Witzig. Keine Zeit mit dir verbringen ist doch die wahre Folter, Baekhyunie. Ich äh ruf später nochmal an, okay? Nicht vorher selbst einschlafen."

Chanyeol schlug erneut nach mir und zappelte auf der Stelle herum und jubelte tonlos. Ich freute mich auch, ja, aber für ihn waren Sehun und ich ja quasi kurz vorm Heiraten, dabei hatte ich diesem noch nicht einmal meine Gefühle offenbart.

"Ja- nein, warte... bitte."

Es war einen Moment ruhig, aber da es auch jetzt nicht tutete, hatte er ja nicht aufgelegt. 

"Hyung, warum bist du so nervös?", fragte er plötzlich leise.

"Alles gut, ich äh~ ich mag es einfach auch, wenn du bei mir bist, Hunie", stieß ich hervor und sah möglichst nicht zu Chanyeols riesigem Grinsen.

"Du bist süß, hyung", Chanyeol presste plötzlich seine Hände auf seinen Mund und ließ sich zur Seite fallen, während er mein Handy aufgeregt beobachtete, "Ich komm vorbei, wenn ich bei dir duschen darf. Hier wird renoviert. Sonst muss ich nochmal daheim vorbei und das dauert dann wieder und ich will nicht, dass du mir einschläfst, bevor wir telefoniert oder uns gesehen haben."

"Dann bis später?"

"Klar. Kann aber wirklich halb eins werden."

"Egal, ich will dich einfach sehen, okay?", brabbelte ich aufgeregt.

"Hast du nach fünf Tagen immer noch nicht genug von mir?", er lachte leise.

"Wann hab ich mal genug von dir?"

"Verständlich. Ich freu mich schon, bis später."

"Ja, bis nachher."

Ich legte auf und wartete noch ab, dass mein Display mir wieder meinen einfachen Hintergrund anzeigte. Dann sah ich zu Chanyeol, der mich wie ein kleines verliebtes Mädchen anstarrte und plötzlich lautstark zu jubeln begann.

"Fast ein Date, oh mein Gott, ich freu mich so! Du hast fast ein Date und er kommt extra her, weil du ihn sehen willst so spät, oh Fuck, ich heule gleich, wie süß ihr seid! Ihr seid noch süßer als bei Junmyeon auf der Einweihungsparty, wo ihr besoffen Händchen gehalten habt."

"Haben wir?", daran erinnerte ich mich gar nicht mehr, es war später noch viel Alkohol geflossen.

"Ja. Ihr habt euch doch plötzlich so angeregt unterhalten und dann nach den Trinkspielen, die Minseokie euch aufgezwungen hat, habt ihr Hand in Hand auf dem Sofa gesessen und seinem Ex gesagt, dass du Sehun für den Abend blockiert hast, was Händchen halten betrifft. Dafür solle er sich doch wen anderes suchen gehen."

"Oh mein Gott-"

Plötzlich unterbrach uns die laute Stimme meiner Mom, die bis eben verdächtig ruhig geblieben war. Und natürlich verlangte sie sofort nach ihrem Liebling. Genau. Nach Chanyeol. Nicht nach mir.

"CHANYEOLIE, MEIN SCHATZ?!"

Er reagierte sofort wie ein trainierter Hund.

"JA, MOM?!"

Gott sei Dank wusste Chanyeol, dass meine Mom eine sehr, sehr neugierige Frau war. Würde er aufstehen, wäre sie in wenigen Sekunden in meinem Zimmer und würde uns gekonnt eine gute halbe Stunde voll texten und ausfragen, wie unsere Tage waren. Aber so schlimm sie war, so sehr hatte ich sie ja doch lieb, obwohl sie noch schlimmer war, seit mein Bruder ausgezogen war.

"BRAUCHST DU WAS, MEIN SCHATZ?!"

Angesprochener kicherte. Er liebte meine Mom und sie war total von ihm begeistert, seit er mit zweieinhalb Jahren mit einer frischen Windel auf dem Kopf durch unser Wohnzimmer getanzt war. (Unsere Eltern waren seit Jahrtausenden schon gute Freunde, ergo hatten sie uns immer mitgenommen, bis wir alleine gehen konnten.) Außerdem hatte ich meinen besten Freund besonders früher gefühlt jeden zweiten Tag angeschleppt, wenn wir nicht bei ihm gespielt oder später rumgehangen hatten. Sie hatte keine Wahl gehabt, als sich gut mit ihm zu verstehen und ihn sozusagen zu adoptieren. Chanyeolie war für sie ein drittes Kind und für sowohl mich, als auch meinen älteren Bruder der kleine Bruder. Okay, etwas jünger. Kleiner war ich, nicht er. 

Ich hoffte auch, dass sie Sehunie mal so gut annehmen würde. Sie wusste, dass ich ihn traf, beziehungsweise, dass wir sehr gute Freunde waren und er oft hier war, aber mit ihren aktuellen Arbeitszeiten, unseren Seminaren und seinem Tanztraining, war noch kein Treffen der beiden zustande gekommen. Schade eigentlich, weil ich wirklich gerne wissen wollte, was sie von ihm halten würde, wenn es mal nichts aus Erzählungen, sondern live wäre.

"NEIN, DANKE, ICH BIN WUNSCHLOS GLÜCKLICH! LIEB VON DIR, ABER ALLES BESTENS! ICH MELDE MICH, WENN WAS IST!", rief Chanyeol nun zurück.

"OKAY SCHATZ!"

Und dann war wieder Ruhe. So krass, mich fragte sie immer mindestens zweihundert Fragen. Und ich sollte ja eigentlich, so als Sohn, am besten wissen, wie ich mit ihr reden musste.

"Ich weiß nicht wie du das machst", ich schüttelte den Kopf, "Sie fragt mich immer hundertfach und dich nur ein einziges Mal."

"Sie liebt mich und weiß, dass ich mich schnell zufrieden gebe. Nicht so wie ihre Dramaqueen von Sohn."

"Sie ist einfach schrecklich, das wird's sein."

"Ich mag sie."

"Ich schenk sie dir."

"Dafür hast du sie zu sehr lieb."

Ich seufzte und nickte.

"Teufelskreis."

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War schlimm? Nee oder?  
> Der zweite Part hiervon kommt entweder heute Abend oder spätestens übermorgen ^^
> 
> Lass mich wissen, ob es Dir gefallen hat <3


	3. Bonus 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Date :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ist der zweite Part schon~  
> Hab Spaß <3

*

 

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass meine Mom Frühschicht hatte und schon lang schlief, saß ich einfach leise in meinem Zimmer herum und spielte noch ein wenig Monster Hunter, bis Sehun mir per Nachricht schrieb, dass er vor der Tür war. Darum hatte ich ihn gebeten, schließlich wollte ich meine Mom nicht wecken. Und ich konnte ihre Fragestunde jetzt gerade auch nicht brauchen. Zumal ich Sehun dieses Verhör noch ersparen wollte.

Ich beendete das Spiel schnellstmöglich und stand auf, um den Jüngeren an der Tür zu empfangen. Er war viel früher, als ich dachte, beziehungsweise früher, als er selbst gesagt hatte. Es war erst kurz vor elf und er hatte ja was von halb eins gesagt.

Ich öffnete die Tür und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich irgendwie mit was schlimmen gerechnet. Einem blauen Auge, einer Platzwunde oder Krücken oder sonst was. Aber das war alles nicht der Fall, der Jüngere war nur verschwitzt und ausgelaugt. Lächelnd sah er mich an und ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen, sondern zog ihn an den Schultern runter, um seine Wange einmal fest zu küssen.

"Hi~ Hunie", summte ich und ließ ihn vorbei, "Komm rein, wir heizen."

"Bei den Temperaturen?", er klopfte locker auf meinen Rücken, "Hey, geht's dir gut?"

Er zog seine Schuhe aus. Dann folgte er mir in mein Zimmer.

"Na klar, danke. Willst du direkt duschen?"

"Gerne."

"Schläfst- ähm... willst du hier schlafen? Nachher meine ich."

Er stellte seine Sporttasche unter meinen Schreibtisch und nahm frische Klamotten heraus. Dann sah er mich an und zwinkerte mir zu. 

"Wenn ich darf, ja. Willst du mit mir duschen gehen? Auf neunzig mal eins zwanzig ist genug Platz für zwei und ich könnte ne gute Massage brauchen. Du kriegst sogar was zurück", ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zierte seine Lippen. 

Angetan biss ich auf meine Unterlippe und setzte mich auf mein Bett. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während ich ein Bein überschlug und mich zurücklehnte und auf einen Arm stützte. Zusätzlich für den Effekt leckte ich über meine Oberlippe.

War es komisch zu sagen, dass er mich total anmachte, so in seinen verschwitzten Sportklamotten und dem ebenso leicht verschwitzten schwarzen Haaransatz? Und mit seinen dunklen, aktuell ziemlich müden Augen, die mich regelrecht durchbohrten, während sie eine unglaublich beruhigende Wirkung auf mich hatten? Ich fand das vollkommen legitim.

"Deine Angebote sind unglaublich verlockend, Hun. Aber ich muss passen, ich war heute schon zweimal duschen und ich will nicht aufquellen oder verschrumpeln."

"Zweimal?", belustigt lehnte er sich an die Tür, "Hast du so gestunken?"

"Chanyeolie war heute Vormittag hier und hat mir ein rohes Ei am Kopf aufgeschlagen, weil er dachte, es sei gekocht. Dann musste ich nochmal duschen, weil mir der ganze Glibber in den Nacken gelaufen ist."

Sehun unterdrückte sein Lachen und öffnete die Tür.

"Das ist echt eklig. Bis gleich."

Während der Jüngere also im Badezimmer verschwand, öffnete ich ein Fenster und legte daraufhin die nächste DVD Gotham in die PlayStation ein. Ich startete auch schon die gewünschte Folge und pausierte sie dann. 

Während ich mich auf meinem Bett zurücklegte und dumpf aus dem Fenster sah, kamen mir wieder die Erinnerungen, wie ich Sehun kennengelernt hatte. Bei Junmyeon auf der Einweihungsparty hatte ich mich sehr gut mit Sehun unterhalten, nachdem wir eine kurze Zeit lang alleine im Wohnzimmer gesessen hatten, weil alle in die Küche verschwunden waren. Bis heute wusste ich nicht, warum auf einmal alle langsam abgehauen waren, nachdem ich den Raum betreten hatte.

Ich hatte mich beschwert, alle würden ja abhauen, wenn ich wieder rein käme und er sah total sexy-skeptisch von seinem Handy auf und meinte dazu, dass er sowas auch bescheuert fände. Als ich resigniert gefragt hatte, ob er jetzt auch abhauen würde, hatte er gelacht und verneint. Ab da hatte ich gemerkt, dass er gar nicht so obercool und arrogant war, wie er häufig guckte, sondern tatsächlich cool und sogar ziemlich süß war. 

Er war höflich, ehrlich, hatte einen ähnlichen Humor und kümmerte sich. Anfangs wurde mir einfach nur gesagt, dass er Sehun hieß und er hatte aber überhaupt nichts gesprochen und ich hatte Schiss, dass er mich nicht mochte und deshalb ignorierte.

Zuvor hatte er sich mit seinem jetzigen Ex kurz gestritten gehabt und mir später genau davon erzählt und sich sogar entschuldigt, weil er selbst auch mitgekriegt hatte, wie mies gelaunt er auf den Rest gewirkt hatte. Ich hatte auch gemerkt, dass es bei ihm zusätzlich ebenso wie bei mir an seiner Schüchternheit gelegen hatte, dass er nicht mit mir gesprochen hatte. Fremden gegenüber war er immer schüchtern, aber alleine war er durch meinen Smalltalk gezwungen gewesen, mit mir zu reden und das hatte funktioniert.

Aber... Egal wie gut wir miteinander auskamen... Wie sollte ich ihm denn sagen, dass ich, naja, dass ich mir viel mehr mit ihm vorstellen konnte? Dass ich ihn deutlich mehr als freundschaftlich mochte? Und wie um alles in der Welt würde er darauf reagieren? Ich wollte eigentlich nichts riskieren, aber Chanyeol hatte ja Recht. Ewig um Sehun herumrennen und dann abwarten und zusehen, wie er wahrscheinlich irgendwann jemand anderes fand, sich verliebte und- 

Plötzlich kam Sehun wieder rein und lächelte mich an. Er trug weiße Trainingsshorts und ein dunkelgrünes Shirt mit weißem Aufdruck. Seine Haare waren noch feucht und sein Gesicht leicht gerötet. Ich hätte gar nicht anders gekonnt, als sein Lächeln zu erwidern.

Nein. Ich wollte Sehun niemals an irgendwen verlieren oder bereuen, ihn nicht auf mehr angesprochen zu haben. Oder was wenn wir irgendwann getrennte Wege gehen würden? Das ging nicht. Ich musste es einfach versuchen. Und wenn es nichts würde, würde er es doch trotzdem verstehen. Ich hatte mich bis jetzt zusammenreißen können, da könnte ich es auch in weitester Zukunft.

Sehun setzte sich nun zu mir, nachdem er seine getragenen Klamotten verstaut hatte. Ich rutschte zurück und der Jüngere folgte mir. Er lehnte sich ebenso wie ich zurück. Etwas nachdenklich sah ich ihn an und stand daraufhin wieder auf. 

"Was jetzt?", fragte Sehun.

"Ich mach das Licht aus. Sag mal, warum bist du eigentlich so früh?"

Als ich das Licht ausgeschaltet hatte, drehte ich mich zu ihm zurück. Der Schwarzhaarige umklammerte ein Kissen und legte sich auf die Seite. Selbst im Schein vom Fernseher sah er wahnsinnig gut aus. Und wie er mich unter dem Kissen heraus ansah, war er richtig süß, sodass ich Lachen musste.

"Was soll ich sagen, ich war einfach gut heute", erklärte er stolz, "Ich kann mir die Choreo merken und Jongin war sehr zufrieden. Er hat viel weniger gezickt, als sonst. Vielleicht weil Yixing heute von vorn herein gesagt hat, dass es letztes Mal schon so gut geklappt hat."

"Kein Gezicke von Jongin? Ist ja schon fast langweilig", ich ging zum Bett zurück und schob den Jüngeren auf die Seite, "Rutsch, ich will auch sitzen können."

"So fett bist du doch nicht, das passt auch so, na komm."

"Wie meinen?", empört schlug ich locker nach seiner Hand, mit der er mich in den flachen Bauch zwickte, "Ich hab sogar abgenommen, drei Kilo!"

Auf einmal rutschte er zur Seite, sein Lächeln fiel zusammen und er sah mich besorgt an. Oh Gott, was war denn jetzt?

"Was?", hakte ich verunsichert nach.

"Wieso hast du so viel abgenommen? Hyung, du musst bitte aufpassen, dass du genug isst. Ich will nicht, dass du verhungerst. Und wenn dir jemand gesagt haben sollte, dass du zu dick bist, dann ist das Schwachsinn, ja? Hast du absichtlich abgenommen?", fragte er verwirrt.

Ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

"Sicher?"

"Ja. Ich hab einfach zu wenig gegessen in letzter Zeit. Ich bin zu abgelenkt und hey es war Klausurphase." 

Er sah mich eindringlich an, bevor er nickte und sich richtig hinsetzte. Ich legte mich zurück und tastete fast automatisch meinen Bauch ab. Ja, ich hatte absichtlich abgenommen. Der Schwarzhaarige legte seinen Arm über meine Taille und bettete seinen Kopf auf meiner Brust.

"Vertraust du mir nicht?"

Etwas entsetzt sah ich seinen Hinterkopf an. Ich ihm nicht vertrauen? 

"Doch, tu ich."

"Dann sag mir bitte die Wahrheit, Baek. Ich will mir keine Sorgen um dich machen."

Er setzte sich wieder auf und nahm eine meiner Hände. Ich sah auf unsere verhakten Finger und mein Gegenüber folgte meinem Blick. Er drückte meine Hand.

"Mein Onkel meinte ich sei breiter geworden."

Sehun sah von unseren Händen zurück in meine Augen und seufzte tief. Der Bruder meiner Mom hatte mich total verunsichert, so oft wie er mir innerhalb von zwei Tagen gesagt hatte, dass ich vielleicht weniger essen und mehr Sport treiben sollte. Und das, obwohl ich ja wirklich nicht mal ansatzweise so schwer oder 'aus der Form geraten' und 'auseinandergegangen' war, wie er getan hatte.

"Hyung, nein, du bist so, wie du bist, genau richtig. Egal ob drei Kilo mehr."

"Es waren ja nur drei."

"Bis jetzt. Ich meine es ernst, du siehst gut aus, du musst nicht abnehmen. Wenn du zu dünn bist, kann ich auch nichts anpacken."

Prompt kniff er in meine Oberschenkel, meine Wade, in meinen Bauch und an meinen Arm, bis ich zu lachen begann und seine Hände abfing.

"Hunger dich nicht runter, okay? Das ist weder gesund, noch schön und ich will nicht, dass du dir sowas antust, nur weil andere das sagen."

Ich wuschelte durch seine Haare, nachdem ich seine Hände losgelassen hatte und nickte zustimmend. 

"Apropos, willst du was essen?"

"Danke, aber Yixing hat die halbe Truppe versorgt. Hast du gegessen?"

"Vorhin. Können wir loslegen?"

"Yes."

Also startete ich die Folge und machte es mir bequemer. Im Laufe der Episode sah ich immer mal wieder den Jüngeren an. Noch wirkte er ziemlich wach, durch die Dusche vorhin. Er war der Serie gegenüber aber nicht so aufmerksam, wie ich dachte, was ich feststellte, als ich merkte, wie er mich hin und wieder von der Seite ansah. Erst hatte ich mich beobachtet gefühlt, bis ich geschnallt hatte, dass er mich tatsächlich häufiger von der Seite ansah. Einmal trafen sich unsere Blicke und ich begann zu grinsen, ehe ich zurück in den Fernseher sah.

"Mh~ ich hab mir mal eine Klammer mit dem Tacker in den Finger gehauen, als ich zehn war, weil ich wissen wollte, ob es klappt."

"Autsch und?"

"Naja es hat ziemlich gut geklappt", er lachte kurz, "Hat aber wehgetan wie Scheiße. Ich dachte mein Finger müsse ab und der Typ lässt sich ein Gesicht antackern und rennt damit rum, ohne sich großartig zu beschweren."

"Ja~ sehr ansehnlich, besonders mit dem hübschen Lächeln."

"Ich steh mehr auf ein ehrliches Lächeln, wie deins."

"Du stehst auf mich?", raunte ich.

Leise schnaubte er.

"Oh bitte, wer nicht?"

Er lachte nun und schlug mir locker auf den Oberschenkel. Belustigt schnaubte ich, doch war ich ein klein wenig enttäuscht. Aber gut, ich konnte ja nicht wirklich realistisch mit einem direkten Liebesgeständnis rechnen, auch wenn ich mir das wohl wünschte.

Bald mussten wir die nächste Folge starten. Während ich also die neue Folge anmachte, ging Sehun etwas zu trinken holen. Er kam mit einer Flasche Wasser zurück, trank ein paar Schluck und gab mir die Flasche, sodass auch ich etwas trinken konnte. Der Schwarzhaarige zog meine Bettdecke über seine Beine und ich stellte die Flasche auf den Nachttisch.

"Wann krieg ich meine Massage eigentlich?"

Skeptisch musterte ich ihn.

"Wo tut's weh?"

Breit lächelnd kam er näher und wendete mir den Rücken zu. Er tastete über seine Schulter und zeigte mir ebendiese, sowie die Muskulatur zur Wirbelsäule runter.

"Da so ungefähr alles."

"Okay."

Mit einer Hand griff ich an seine Schulter, drückte sie einmal grob und stach mit dem Finger gegen seine Wirbelsäule, bevor ich mich wieder zurücklehnte und abwartete. Murrend drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige zurück und sah mich mit einem Schmollmund an. Ich kniff spielerisch in seine weiche Wange und faltete die Hände dann auf meinem Bauch.

"Was los, Süßer?"

"Mach anständig", maulte er und umfasste meine Hände einmal.

"Hast du das verdient?"

"Bitte, Baekhyunie", er kam mir näher.

"Mhm?"

"Ich hab die neue Choreo in eins zwanzig geschafft und Jongin nur in eins zweiundzwanzig."

"Ihr müsst immer irgendwie vergleichen, oder? Früher hat man noch ausgepackt und mit dem Lineal nachgemessen."

Er hob die Schultern. 

"Damals in der Steinzeit, als du noch jung warst?"

"Was genau wolltest du nochmal?", motzte ich gespielt.

"Eine Massage~ von meinem Lieblingshyung! Vom Besten auf der ganzen Welt", summte er und lächelte unschuldig.

Ich wies ihm an, sich wieder umzudrehen und kniete mich hinter ihn. Leise seufzte er, als ich ihn nun richtig massierte. Erst die breiten Schultern, dann den Nacken und den oberen Rücken herab. Es gefiel mir gut, wie er sich darauf einließ und sich wirklich entspannte und noch einmal seufzte. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn öfter massieren, er schien es zu mögen und hey - Freifahrtschein ihn anzufassen. Okay, den hatte ich sowieso, aber das hier war... intimer und dauerte deutlich länger als eine Umarmung oder sowas.

"Was krieg ich jetzt dafür?", fragte ich leise gegen sein Ohr.

Zögerlich ließ ich meine Hände weiter herab wandern und bearbeitete auch seine Seiten, bis ich unten an der Hüfte angekommen war. An dieser hielt ich einen Moment inne, bevor ich noch einmal seine Wirbelsäule entlang strich und dann wieder von ihm abließ.

"Du durftest mich anfassen, was willst du noch?"

Empört schlug ich ihn auf die Schulter. Er sah über diese drüber, begann aber zu grinsen.

"Okay, du kriegst auch eine Massage, ja?"

Mehr verlangen war nicht drin. Noch nicht. Noch. Nicht.

"Na gut, aber später?" 

"Ich versuch wach zu bleiben."

"Okay."

Wir schauten nun die nächste Episode und ich merkte, wie Sehun neben mir müder wurde. Erst schob ich es auch darauf, wie er mich nun wieder von der Seite ansah. Häufiger als zuvor und als ich einmal in seine Augen sah, biss er gerade auf seine Unterlippe. Er schenkte mir ein müdes Lächeln, aber diesmal unterbrach niemand von uns den Augenkontakt. Stattdessen rutschte ich etwas tiefer und näher an ihn heran. 

"Stört dich das?", murmelte ich.

"Nein, komm ruhig her."

Ich bettete meinen daraufhin auf seiner breiten Schulter, warf einen Blick in den Fernseher und spürte kurz darauf, wie Sehun seinen Arm bewegte und ihn mir um die Schultern legte. Vorsichtig zog er mich näher an sich. Wenn er schon so anfing, konnte ich mich direkt zu ihm drehen, was ich auch tat und mich an ihn kuschelte. Zusätzlich legte ich noch ein Bein zwischen seine. Er lehnte sich noch einmal vor, um die Bettdecke auch über meine Beine zu ziehen.

"Besser so?", fragte er leise und ich nickte.

Ein paar Szenen später wollte ich einen weiteren Schritt wagen. Wenn ihn bisher nichts gestört hatte, würde ein Kuss auf die Wange doch auch in Ordnung sein, oder? Das war doch inzwischen keine Seltenheit mehr... Mit zwei Fingern strich ich zärtlich über seine Wange und zupfte an seinem Shirt. Er lächelte entspannt, als ich seine Wange kniff, nachdem er begonnen hatte, über meinen Rücken zu streicheln. 

Es kostete mich mehr Überwindung als sonst, mich vorzubeugen und die Augen zu schließen, als meine Nase seine Wange berührte. Vorsichtig drückte ich meine Lippen gegen seine Wange. Sie fühlte sich warm und weich an, anders als sonst, wie ich es von den etlichen Küsschen, die ich regelmäßig auf seine Wange presste, kannte. 

Irgendwas war anders und als ich sachte Bewegungen merkte, wusste ich, dass es irgendwie doch nicht seine Wange war, die ich gerade küsste. Ich öffnete verwirrt meine Augen und tatsächlich küsste ich Sehuns Lippen oder eher er meine. Vorsichtig löste er sich von mir und sah in meine Augen.

Wow. Das war gerade absolut unglaublich. 

Auch wenn es noch nicht ganz durchgedrungen war, dass wir uns gerade wirklich, wirklich geküsst hatten, begann ich zu lächeln, lehnte mich wieder vor und nahm seine Lippen einfach für einen weiteren Kuss in Beschlag. Dabei fasste ich in seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher. Ich biss zärtlich in seine Unterlippe und saugte dann sanft an ihr. Sehun strich durch meine Haare und beendete den Kuss bald, um kurz durchzuatmen. 

Kaum hatte er das aber getan, erwiderte er mein Lächeln zärtlich und zog mich an sich, damit er mich erneut küssen konnte. Und während sich seine Lippen gegen meine bewegten, gab ich ein leises Seufzen von mir und genoss noch einen Moment, was gerade passierte. Wie sich seine Lippen einen Spalt öffneten und wie meine Zunge seine berührte.

Erst... sagten wir nichts. Er sah mir nur in die Augen und mir war, als wäre in seinem Blick etwas ganz neues, oder zumindest etwas, was mir zuvor nicht aufgefallen war. Irgendwas, was mich total weich werden ließ.

Plötzlich nahm er seine Arme von mir und setzte sich auf. Mit einem Mal machte sich Panik breit und auch ich richtete mich auf. Aber sein Blick veränderte sich nicht. Er würde nicht abhauen, nein, er blieb nur einen Moment still, bevor er mit mir sprach.

"Wolltest du, heute Nachmittag zufällig darüber mit mir sprechen?"

Nervös biss ich auf meine Unterlippe und setzte mich in den Schneidersitz. Ich nickte knapp, bevor ich ihm wieder ins Gesicht sah. 

Fuuuuuuck. 

"Ich- Ich wollte von dir wissen, was du glaubst, was zwischen uns läuft. Naja, weil ich weiß nicht, wie du das siehst, aber ich mag dich wirklich schon länger... viel mehr... als ich anfangs hätte denken können, weißt du? So sehr, dass ich mir auch gut vorstellen könnte, wenn wir zwei zusammen wären", zum Ende hin flüsterte ich bloß noch.

Sehun sah mich gebannt an. Sein Blick wanderte runter auf meine Matratze und mit einem Mal begann er zu kichern. Er war nervös, seine Hände spielten ungeduldig mit dem Bettlaken und als er mich wieder ansah, sah ich die leichte Röte, die seine Wangen und Ohren angenommen hatten. Abwartend zog ich die Brauen zusammen und presste meine Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie.

"Weißt du, Junmyeon hat mal vor ein paar Wochen gesagt, du und ich seien total aufeinander eingeschossen. Und auch mein Ex hat beim Schluss machen gesagt, dass ich viel zu sehr auf dich fixiert bin. Erst hab ich's nicht geschnallt, weil ich mit anderen Gedanken beschäftigt war, aber nach der ganzen Zeit und besonders nach den Küssen gerade ist mir klar, dass sie beide Recht hatten", er nickte langsam während er weitersprach, "Ich ähm- Ich steh voll auf dich und ich mag dich auch sehr viel mehr, als gedacht, Baekhyun."

Ich blinzelte und nickte erst zögerlich, aber dann schneller, bis angekommen war, was er gesagt hatte.

"A-Also willst du mit mir zusammen sein?"

Sofort strahlte er mich an.

"Ja. Auf jeden Fall, Baek."

"Oh mein Gott", murmelte ich und fuhr mit einer Hand durch meine Haare, "Du bist mir sehr wichtig, Hunie und ich könnte mir gerade auch nichts besseres vorstellen, weißt du das?" 

"Kannst du nicht?"

Ich begann zu grinsen, zog dann eine Augenbraue hoch und lächelte schief.

"Ouh... Kuscheln, fertig gucken und nach einer entspannenden Massage in einer liebevollen Umarmung einschlafen? Ich glaube, das kann ich mir auch noch vorstellen."

"Mhm. Natürlich, du Romantiker. Aber küss mich lieber nochmal und dann spulen wir ein gutes Stück zurück und gucken die Folge fertig, findest du nicht?"

Ich seufzte, lächelte und beugte mich vor, um ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss aufzudrücken. Dabei griff er in meinen Nacken und strich mit den Fingerspitzen durch meine Haare. Das mit Sehunie würde sehr vielversprechend werden. Das war es von Anfang an gewesen. Und vielleicht könnte ich mir bald auch noch weitaus mehr vorstellen? Wer wusste das schon?

"Guter Plan."

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Das war es^^   
> Ich hoffe, es hat Dir gefallen :)  
> Wenn ja, dann lass es mich gerne wissen und ich bin wie immer für konstruktive Kritik offen.
> 
> Liebe Grüße
> 
> Sazandora

**Author's Note:**

> Danke vielmals fürs Durchhalten!!  
> Ich hoffe, Du hattest Spaß beim Lesen oder zumindest keine Langeweile! xD
> 
> Das war übrigens das erste, was ich zum K-POP beigetragen hab, war es gut? Ich hab nämlich noch was anderes in Planung.
> 
> Lass mich wissen, ob es dir gefallen hat! Konstruktive Kritik nehme ich gerne an, die kann man schließlich immer brauchen! ^^  
> Und Du kannst mich gerne Freund und Feind weiterempfehlen! 
> 
> Liebe Grüße und vielleicht bis bald  
> Sazandora
> 
>  
> 
> Außerdem noch 'nen guten Rutsch!! <3
> 
> Denk dran alle Idols gleichwertig zu lieben, das haben sie alle verdient!


End file.
